


Recognition

by ZeevRa



Series: Reflections [5]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeevRa/pseuds/ZeevRa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Scully works to save Mulder, she comes to accept what she's known all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 of a loose series of vignettes showing the development of the MSR over time. This one takes place during The Sixth Exctinction, first when Scully is in Africa, and then when she goes to visit Mulder in the hospital and tells him to hold on. It takes full advantage of the fact that Mulder could read minds during that episode.

She spends her days painstakingly piecing together fragments of the ship, and her nights staring into the darkness of her tent, thinking of him. Reaching out to him across the ocean. Hoping he is still there, still holding on.

She loves him. She's known that for years now, though for almost as many years she's refused to admit it to herself. But during those long nights in Africa, something changes in her. The feelings that she's held in check for so long bubble all the way up to the surface, and she realizes that she's tired of resisting them.

\-----------------------

He hears her words, hears her pleading with him to hold on. But he hears them with only part of his mind. Her thoughts are far more interesting than her words.

What's happened to her?

Whatever it is, the experience has changed her profoundly. He can see it in her. Her entire world has been deeply shaken. She's been confronted with something that's challenged her beliefs, her worldview, everything she previously thought to be true.

He sees something else, too, flowing in a constant current just beneath everything she says to him. Something that takes his breath away.

She loves him. _Really_ loves him. A deep, intense love that easily matches his own love for her.

Well, how about that.


End file.
